Finally Home
by brendylan
Summary: This is a Brenda/Dylan one shot.


"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Kelly."

"Come on Brenda, as long as we don't buy the same dress it will be fine." Kelly says laughingly.

"Haha" Brenda smirks, "It's just the idea of going to a West Beverly dance….as a chaperone." Brenda wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Do you remember how we felt about chaperones?"

Kelly laughs again, "I know it's hard to believe we're supposed to be the adults now making sure the kids aren't making out in the corner."

"Well, if your lucky maybe you and Ryan can make out in the corner instead." Brenda says with a grin. They both laugh as they begin pulling dresses off the rack.

Kelly pulls out a navy blue, sequined, floor length gown and heads to the dressing room. Walking out a few minutes later to view it in the three way mirror she turns to Brenda. "What do you think?"

"Kelly it's gorgeous. You have got to buy it."

"You don't think it's too much?" Kelly questions hesitantly.

"Absolutely not," Brenda responds. "You will definitely keep Ryan's attention. Not to mention the fantasies you will inspire in a lot of teenage boys." She winks as Kelly rolls her eyes with a slight blush. "I just don't see anything that I like." Brenda sighs.

The manager walks by at that moment. "You know," she says as she stops by Brenda, "I just got in a new design this afternoon. And its definitely one of a kind. I think it would be perfect on you." She turns and walks to the back of the store without another word as Brenda and Kelly look at each other and start laughing.

A couple of minutes pass and just as they are walking towards the registers to pay for Kelly's gown the manager walks out with a fire engine red, thigh length sheath in her hand. Brenda looks at Kelly. "I love it already. I just hope it fits." Taking the dress, she walks to the dressing room.

Friday night……

Kelly and Brenda are standing at the side of the gym as they watch the kids dancing. They have already had to ask a couple of the boys to leave for having alcohol but for the most part they haven't had to do much besides talk.

Kelly notices Brenda is very quiet and sees that she is staring off deep in thought. "Bren, are you okay?"

Brenda startles. "Oh, umm, I'm fine Kel." She smiles and looks off in the distance again.

"No you're not. Do you want to talk about it?" Kelly asks quietly.

"Talk about what?" Brenda tries not to give anything away and pretends not to know what Kelly is talking about.

"Brenda, I know that a lot has happened between us but I hope we are finally past all of that. You are one of my best friends. I should have realized how hard this would be for you, being at this hotel at a dance….You're thinking about Dylan aren't you?"

"I'm just being sentimental I guess. It's not like I have even seen Dylan in the past few years. Sometimes I just…. Look, maybe we shouldn't talk about this Kelly." Just as Kelly is about to speak again, Ryan walks up.

"Come on Kelly," Ryan says with a grin, "Let's show these kids how it's done." Without another word, he drags her toward the dance floor and they begin to dance as Brenda watches.

Suddenly, the music changes to a slow song and Brenda steps back in time as it plays, smiling wistfully to herself.

_I've never had this dream, how about you?  
But if you could box your baby's smile  
I think you'd turn your world around._

It doesn't matter what our friends say  
Listen and you will understand.  
That if you could build a house of smiles  
I think you'd turn your world around.

You say that we're so hopeless  
We're as hopeful as can be.  
We're just dreaming.

Tears form in her eyes as she remembers dancing to this song at the spring dance with Dylan the night they were first intimate.

Flashback…..

"Bren, you're not just another notch on my belt. If that's what this was about I would have had you up there months ago."

"So what is this all about?"

"Don't you know? I love you."

End flashback……

Brenda wraps her arms around her waist. She closes her eyes, fighting back the sentimental tears.

"I still miss you Dylan." She whispers to herself.

"I miss you too Bren." She hears the quiet response, almost afraid she is dreaming. She turns slowly.

"Dylan?"

"Can I have this dance?" he asks as he holds out his hand to her. She puts her hand in his as he leads her to the dance floor.

"What are you doing here Dylan?"

"Looking for you. I've been looking for you for a long time. I was just too blind to see it. I'm finally home, Bren. For good." He whispers as he leans forward and kisses her softly while they sway to the music.


End file.
